Yūri Hiroshi
| affiliation = 11th Division Itazura's Squad | occupation = Fourteenth Seat | team = Eleventh Division Itazura's Squad | partner = Heiwajima Taira | shikai = Sodenotouki | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Yūri Hiroshi (ユーリ宏, Hiroshi Yuri), who is often called Hiroshi (宏) solely, is the Fourteenth Seat of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Tadashi Kori. Kenji and Annora Hiroshi are his only living relatives. Appearance Personality Yūri is a natural intellectual with a slight love for mischief, a result of growing up with and being influenced by Itazura and Mariko. His intellect is formidable and he isn't afraid to use the full depths of his impressive ability to bail his friends out of trouble and land his enemies into it in their place. As such he also enjoys games of strategy while disliking games that require more luck than actual skill. Yūri is also a hater of anything warm. Heiwajima cites his spiritual alignment leaning towards ice as a result though Yūri is quick to note that he finds cooler temperatures more appealing. He could happily sit in an ice box and it wouldn't cause him a second thought. Set him in-front of a fire and he's more likely to douse the flame than enjoy the warmth and comfort. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Interquel Chapters *Graduation and the Future *Learning the Trade *Whiskey in the Jar *Mystery of the Emblem *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Countermeasures *Locating Traitors *Hitting Snags *Answers to Questions Asked *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Part IV Part V Equipment Powers and Abilities : As a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yūrui has high levels of spiritual power. The area is often noted to have cooled down when he arrives. Kidō Expert: Despite his young age, Yūri has already amassed quite a degree of knowledge, skill and ability in the field of Kidō; being a natural prodigy and genius in the field that comes once a generation. While the power of his spells may not be the equal of seated officers or higher-ranked individuals within the Gotei 13 at present, his knowledge both on practical uses of spells, both binding and destructive, as well as advanced Kidō techniques -- such as silent usage and stationary casting -- is enough to gain recognition from the Kidō Corps themselves. Within the Academy Yūri's Kidō-based skills are second-to-none with many saying he takes to Kidō like a duck takes to water. Zanpakutō Sodenotōki (袖の冬期, Sleeve of Wintertime). Yūri's zanpakutō takes the appearance of an average with a square golden guard missing its four corners, which curve inwards. He decorates the sheath with a long length of white ribbon, which appears like a stream of fallen snow. *' :' Yūri releases his zanpakutō with the phrase "Winter is Coming" (冬やってくる, Fuyu Yattekuru). Once uttered Yūri becomes slightly transformed and wears a fur cowl colored white around his neck. The fur covers his right arm also, appearing like that of a polar bears skin; the head of which can be seen covering his left shoulder as a pauldron. Yūri also appears to have a lighter complexion, with his skin-tone becoming white, like that of snow. :Shikai Special Ability: Yūri refers to his zanpakutō as Snow and Ice (氷雪, Hyōsetsu). Through mere touch Yūri can freeze a victims blood, killing them instantly, and then shattering them. By swinging his arms he can loose arcs of ice to attack his enemies, or cause it to snow by exerting his spiritual power. Long enough exposure to his Shikai can also bring forth , leading Itazura to claim it unfit for team-based tactics, as the power is indiscriminate and uncontrollable. He can also perform specific abilities through a series of fifteen numbered "Steps" (手順, Tejun), which lends Sodenotōki tremendous versatility. :*'Jūtejun: Tōki no Kiba' (十手順: , Tenth Step: Fang of Wintertime): a step which has Yuri step delicately to the left followed by him tapping the ground with his right foot, which produces a rippling wave of ice. From this ripple appears a number of ice wolves; all of which are subject to Yuri's command. :*'Jūyontejun: Tōki no Hitode' (十四手順:冬期の海星, Fourteenth Step: Hand of Wintertime): a step which involves Yuri spinning in place with his right arm reaching for the skies, and his left (with blade in-hand) laid against his chest. This action results in a mighty blast of frigid cold emanating outward from Yuri's body. Anything within range of several meters risks being frozen solid. :*'Jūgotejun: Tōki no Ken' (十五手順:冬期の拳, Fifteenth Step: Fist of Wintertime): a step which has Yuri spin on the balls of his left foot. He then lowers his posture before coming to a firm and sudden stop with his fist extended. The action results in a forceful fist-shaped projectile of ice to fly forwards at incredible speed and with earth-shattering force. When used alongside Jūyontejun: Tōki no Hitode Yuri can easily shatter his enemies completely. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes *The release phrase for his Shikai, "Winter is Coming", are the words often spoken by the Stark Family in the series of books titled "A Song of Ice and Fire", written by George R. R. Martin. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Eleventh Division